


saturday night

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "Be nice to my baby brother, you know he's terrified of you."He shrugs.  "Not my fault."  Foggy's silent.  Maybe a little.  "I'll be nice.""Good.  And maybe - don't go out tomorrow night, I might need you available for moral support via phone," Foggy hesitates.Matt's heart drops.  "But it's Saturday night.  You said I could have Saturdays for self-care.""Beating the shit out of people does not count as 'self-care' - we've been over this."





	saturday night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJ_Slamduncan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Slamduncan/gifts).



> For the tumblr Daredevil Exchange - I was lucky enough to receive a song prompt and I hope it brings my giftee a smile or two! ♥

_And if I tried to change my life one more day_  
_There would be nobody else to save_  
_And I can't change into a person I don't wanna be so_

_Oh, it's Saturday night, yeah_

 

 

 

  
"Hey, are you going to be okay this weekend?"

His fingers go still against his bag as he searches his memory for why this weekend is important. "Why?"

He feels Foggy's eyes raking over him but he knows his shit's together. He doesn't need to primp in the mirror to know his armor's in place. "I'm going upstate with Marci and Karen to do the deed with her father."

He lets Foggy process his own words before his own smile slips out. "The diamond's not enough? That thing has its own gravitational pull."

"The diamond's my collateral because Mr. Stahl is most definitely going to say no and kick me out, I already have my hotel room reserved and an Uber on standby in case the girls don't let me take the keys," Foggy says brightly despite the anxiety pounding under his skin.

He takes Foggy's wrist and pulls him into a hug, making sure to sigh dramatically and pat his back. "Look at me providing emotional support - this is supposed to be your job."

Foggy barks a laugh into his chest. "Right."

"Marci's still going to marry you if her father doesn't approve - she loves you. She's not good enough for you, but you settled so - "

Foggy shoves him backwards and Matt smiles to make sure his friend knows he's joking.

"Seriously, you've faced much scarier old men than a Stahl," Matt says, holding out a fist. "Go slay the Dragon for your princess."

Foggy bumps knuckles. "I would have invited you but - "

"Please continue to leave me out of all wedding-adjacent planning until you need me to put on the tux and hand you the ring," Matt laughs. "I'll be around, I want to do some work on the Patricks case, I already warned Theo I'd be lurking in the office."

"Be nice to my baby brother, you know he's terrified of you."

He shrugs. "Not my fault." Foggy's silent. Maybe a little. "I'll be nice."

"Good. And maybe - don't go out tomorrow night, I might need you available for moral support via phone," Foggy hesitates.

Matt's heart drops. "But it's Saturday night. You said I could have Saturdays for self-care."

"Beating the shit out of people does not count as 'self-care' - we've been over this."

 

* * *

 

He's halfway through Mr. Patricks' first mistress' deposition when his phone buzzes dramatically across the desk and vibrates into the ceramic avocado. It's a compliment to the mistress that he's too off his game to catch it before it crashes to the floor but he does manage to rescue the phone.

 _"Matt? Thank God - listen, I don't have much time but I need you to get your ass up here -_ "

"To Marci's? I thought you had an escape plan - " Matt smiles but Foggy's breathing hard and that's never a good sign.

"Are you okay?" Theo asks, sticking his head in the door and flipping on a light switch. "I heard - "

 _"Karen took my escape plan - listen - all I can say is that Marci's family are HYDRA plants and I need the Devil to get his perky little ass up here - I have to go, just - get Karen and come get me -_ "

Matt stares at the phone when it goes dead until Theo clears his throat and he remembers that he's bad at staring. "Sorry, I broke something."

"Everything else okay because you look shook," Theo says. "I can get the broom - "

 _Shook_.

Shit. He had to get a ride upstate and he wasn't about to run up cab fare. He considers Uber until he realizes that he hasn't configured the app on his new phone.

"Um, Matt?"

Well fuck. "I'll pay you a hundred bucks if you can give me a ride."

"Oh. Well - "

"Two hundred if you don't ask questions."

 

* * *

  
"Um, so, I know I'm not supposed to ask questions but, like, does Foggy know about this?"

Matt hasn't unzipped his hoodie yet so he's not sure what Theo's question is related to. "Which part?"

"That you hijacked me and the work van to interrupt his fancy engagement dinner," Theo says.

Oh. "He knows I'm coming. We're picking up Karen from the Stahl Corporate office and then we're going to the house. I really appreciate - " he starts, fingers twitching as he tries to map out how close they are.

"Why? I mean, you could've come up with him if - "

"Nut up or shut up," Matt says, mostly to himself but catching the kid's attention. "Theo, no offense, but it's pretty complicated and none of your _actual_ business."

He slides his hands into gloves before he unzips the hoodie and ties the mask around his head.

Theo huffs but his pulse skips when he figures it out a moment later. "Oh. I get it."

"Do you?" Matt hesitates.

"Um. Not really. But it, kind of, explains why Foggy doesn't let us ask questions about who beats on you," Theo replies. "Is the blind thing part of your deal with Satan? You get ninja skills but lose your sight? Your life sucks, Bro."

He can roll with that. "Sure, that's _exactly_ what happened - can you keep it to yourself?"

"Is Foggy okay?" Theo asks suddenly.

He doesn't want to think about it. "Foggy's a goddamn Boss under pressure, he always keeps his shit together. How close are we to the office building?"

"Um, pulling in now but - oh wow, armored cars and guards so I'm going to keep going, just for a - yeah, just keep driving, Theo - "

"Find the darkest part of the lot, turn off the lights and put it in neutral, roll us up."

"Is that what Foggy would do?"

"Foggy would have broken more traffic laws and got me here twenty minutes ago - but you're doing great," he edits.

It takes a little longer than Matt likes but he's never driven a car and it's a thousand percent better than a taxi.

"Wait here. Give me your word you won't get out of the truck until I get back," Matt says, waiting for the kid's heart to stop pulsing like an EDM song building to a beat drop. " **Theo**."

"Swear to God," Theo hisses and Matt's out of the window without fucking with the door. He hears the automatic windows spin. Good boy.

He maps the buzz of the lights and the spread of the parking lot before plotting his route to the first of the - what were these guys - perps or agents? Squids? He'll have to ask Foggy. He swipes his leg out and topples the first two, catching a dropped long-gun of some kind and swinging it wide to nail the closest guy.

He follows the gunshots and clears the far side of the building and hears a door slam open and hopes he's in enough shadows.

"About time, where's the car?" Karen's breathing hard and he hears two sets of heels behind her.

The perfume surprises him. "Marci, why aren't you with Foggy?"

"Asshole told me to go with Karen, that she'd be scared - like he didn't know she carries a cannon in her bag - " she snaps.

He holds up his hand and counts four - no - _eight_ sets of boots heading their way. "Go - fast as you can, Theo's in the van - "

"You brought Theo?" Marci and Karen hiss together.

"I don't have a valid driver's license and we don't have time - " Matt says, shoving both women down and tucking and tumbling across the trunk of the closest car to ambush the first of the second wave.

The rumble of the van warns him a moment before tires crunch over a set of legs as the doors swing open. "Did you know he could do that?" Theo asks distantly as Matt zones in on the remaining trio of Hydra thugs with charging ray-guns instead of bullets. Fuck, he misses his batons.

The van pulls up and Karen grabs him by the arm and yanks him backwards. "Get in, we really don't have time for ray-guns."

 

* * *

 

"Tell me what happened," Matt says when Karen's driving and Theo's vibrating quietly in the passenger seat. Marci takes his hands without permission and he forces himself not to flinch.

"Daddy - God - " she lets out a sob and he instinctively pulls her into a hug and gives what he hopes is a questioning look toward Karen in the rearview.

Karen levels out the throttle when the phone advises her of an exit incoming. "Mr. Stahl gave the whole family a Hail Hydra pitch over canapes, seems he's a fan of Daredevil and wants an introduction."

"Oh snap," Theo whispers.

"Foggy told me to take Marci and get the fuck out but - " Karen starts.

"He's a robot - Daddy would never be HYDRA," Marci chokes into his shoulder. "Can you take that stupid thing off your face? You look like a thrift store ninja. Where are your horns?"

"I don't do that anymore. Robot?" Matt asks. He recognizes the shift of fabric and catches his hoodie it when Theo passes it between the seats. He unzips it and finds his glasses before he drapes it around Marci's bare shoulders.

"Foggy said you'd know what that meant - MLD," Marci says.

"LMD, does that mean anything to you?" Karen corrects.

Theo hums thoughtfully. "Life model decoy. _What_? I watch the news."

"That intern at GNN is trash," Matt says, wrinkling his nose at the thought of Theo's heavily Axed crush. "He's just trying to get in your pants."

"Hey!"

"Matt's always going to hate anyone you date," Marci says. "But if you know, explain."

Theo shrugs. "Your father's probably dead if they made a robot to replace him. But it could also mean he's important enough to the cause to be doubled and in hiding somewhere. Or he could have never been HYDRA at all so they made him a robot instead - okay, I'll stop talking now."

"We'll figure it out after we get Foggy back. I'm not planning a funeral for a robot or a Nazi so I'll definitely be figuring it out but right now - " Marci rears back and pushes her arms through the sleeves of his hoodie like she was shuttering herself for battle.

"Right now, we're taking Matt to get Foggy and then we're getting out of Bougie hell," Karen announced.

He takes out his phone, his real one - not his burner - and orders it to dial a number he's only allowed to text. She answers immediately. " _Oh, wow, what's all this?_ "

"Question, would HYDRA have LMD's?"

_"Shit. That's out of your league."_

He knows that. "I know that. There are hostages. I only trust you - "

_"I know that, too. Got your location, give them my name and don't let them talk to anyone else until I get there."_

Karen clears her throat when he ends the call. "Who was that?"

"Old friend, doesn't matter - how close are we?"

 

* * *

 

"Marci. I need something from you," Matt says, holding out a flat knife he has a copy of in his other boot.

She takes it with shaking hands. "What?"

"Look after Theo until I get back. Foggy will never forgive me if I let something happen to his baby brother, all right? I need this to go smooth."

She half-sobs out a laugh and Matt feels Karen's eye roll and a hushing swat at Theo before he hops out of the van and orients himself to the street.

_"Should we follow him?"_

_"No, he needs to concentrate on the number of heartbeats and his sonar needs to know where we are."_

_"It's not sonar, it's more complicated than that. We're not supposed to talk about it."_

_"But he's not here - "_

_"He can still hear us, Theo, he can **always** hear us."_

Matt smiles at Karen's way of ending the argument and heads toward the house.

 

* * *

 

"Halle- _fucking_ -lujah - Buddy, your timing is epic as always - " Foggy collapses against him when he breaks through the cellar door.

"Who has a wine cellar? Do they keep wine down here?" Matt murmurs, leaning his head against Fog's shoulder for a moment of grace. _Thank you for not being dead._ "You all right?"

"Better now, are - "

"Marci and Karen are safe, I count - twelve? Professionals are due in five minutes and I have to disappear," Matt says when Foggy finally releases him and pats him down for injuries. He steps back before he gets to his side, he'll deal with it later. "Head count."

"Fam and staff are accounted for - robots are not, did you - " Foggy starts immediately and Matt takes another step away when he hears shuffling footsteps approach.

"Marci said it doesn't count as murder if it's a robot - do you still want me to answer?"

A low voice. " _Franklin? What's happening?_ "

"George, the problem has been resolved and Daredevil, say hello - " Foggy pauses and Matt raises his hand in a wave and hopes he hasn't done too much property damage to earn a lawsuit. "Daredevil called for backup, right?"

 _Shit_. "I called one of the few people I trust to be on the right side," he says. "Her name's Daisy and she'll get this all sorted out. Excuse me - "

"He means excuse 'us' - wait for me, D, I made a promise to Marci - " Foggy catches him at the top of the stairs but remembers enough about Matt's 'night gig' to stay quiet while he stretches his hearing to search for any stray robots or HYDRA assholes.

"Clear. You sure you don't want to - "

"No, take me to Marci, I cannot take another second of hanging out with her parents without backup. Damn, Matty, did you get hurt?"

"Of course not, I'm amazing at my job," he lies, pressing his hand against his side. "Am I leaving a trail?"

"No but - "

"Then I'm fine, come on - "

"But - "

He inhales a half-breath so he can talk. "No stopping until we're out of danger, it's a rule - don't punk out on me now."

"I'm not punking out. Ooh, lights flashing - wait - is that Theo's van?"

"I'm not made out of cab fare," Matt mutters. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Not involve my brother in Daredevil shenanigans!"

"How is this my fault?"

 

* * *

 

" _So this is a normal thing for you guys? Because I always thought being a lawyer was boring_." Theo. Close. He breathes in and recognizes his apartment and delicate fingers knitting thread through his numbed skin.

Marci replies, closer - too close. She's his seamstress. " _Maybe for Matt and Foggy, it's all news to me. I thought he had a drinking problem, not this_."

"I didn't know he was going to flip out and propose to you when I was trying to be dead," Matt says, trying and failing to move his hand from his side.

"Don't fidget, this is already really gross," Marci hisses. "That's why you're tucked in."

"We're being punished," Theo says.

"Blah blah, anyone that knows the Devil's face has to be conscious of the consequences of invoking his holy name, blah blah, NDA," Marci mutters.

 _Huh_. "That must be new."

Marci sighs and he shivers when she presses a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Foggy's been my family a lot longer than he's been banging you," Matt replies. "But you're _almost_ a Nelson now, so I suppose I've got your back."

He feels her eye-roll. "You do realize you saved, like, my entire family tonight, right? Daddy wants Daredevil to walk me down the aisle."

Her parents. "Are they okay? Not robots?"

Theo answers with an awed voice. "Your really hot orphan friend took the robots into custody."

"Daisy's hot now?"

Marci snorts. "She couldn't stay but Karen and Foggy are following up. Apparently HYDRA got their hands on a super-secret list of Supers and have been targeting them for a villain draft. Foggy's a known ally of the Devil so we landed on the Nazi radar when we posted the announcement."

He's not surprised he's to blame again.

"Oh, stop it - Daddy says they've approached him before to sign up, Grandpa, too - rich white guys stick together, all _that_ , but what they don't know is that my great-great-great Uncle Arnie used to give Captain America hay-jays before he married Auntie Janine and we're not Nazis. **Ever** ," Marci hisses.

"Wow," Theo says after a long moment.

The door opens and Foggy and Karen are back with what smells like fresh takeout, and pancakes from Spence's - his favorite diner. He must not be in too much trouble.

"God, Marci, please get your parents off my back - I'm not Daredevil's personal assistant and he doesn't give autographs or make personal appearances - Matt, you're awake!"

He can't wave because his arms are still snugly trapped under the blankets he's lying on.

"Everyone's safe at the hotel, you have to call them later," Karen tells Marci. "Nice work."

"Thanks. It's at least straighter than most of the other patchwork scars on here," Marci replies, tracing a scar down his ribs until he shivers.

Foggy fills his senses and fumbles with the blankets to free his hands. "That one's not mine, probably from when he was solo."

"I did the best I could," Matt defends his first aid. "It's really hard to reach. How's my face? I don't want a lecture after church if I can avoid it."

"Grievous bodily harm doesn't make you flinch but a lecture from a nun gets you worried," Marci scolds.

Matt smiles and gingerly pushes himself to sit up. Foggy fluffs pillows behind him, practiced from hangovers long before vigilante injuries were a thing. "It's pretty complicated and none of your _actual_ business, Marci, but Sister Maggie is my mother and once a month, she sits with me at Mass."

"Oh snap," Theo whispers a moment. "Does she know about your deal with Satan?"

He sighs. "Yes, Theo." Karen chokes on a laugh and escorts him out of the room with promises of food.

Foggy's fingers strum though his hair. "Sister Maggie lectures him all the time, but Sundays are supposed to be off-limits. Your face is fine, haggard from blood loss and no sleep, so normal."

"Sorry I passed out," Matt sighs. "I don't usually have to take extended car rides to beat up bad guys."

"So you hate taxis because you fall asleep in cars?" Foggy asks.

"Whole different reason."

Marci huffs. "Seriously, are we just going to avoid talking about the fact that you got shot - "

"Yes, because we're going to avoid talking about your family being used as bait for me," Matt cuts her off. "Pancakes?"

Foggy laughs softly. "Yeah, buddy. I'll tell Marci all your approved secrets later. We've learned it's better to not make him form complete sentences without a solid 3 hours of sleep after Daredevilling."

"You're grounded for a week before the wedding, Murdock - you are **not** allowed to look like a battered husband on our wedding day."

"No promises before pancakes." He fumbles around until he catches her hand, the diamond making it easy to find. "Foggy's saved my life a shit-ton of times just by being himself, this is one of the first times I've ever been able to do something for him."

"And I feel like absolute shit for asking - " Foggy adds.

"So please don't mess up the very delicate truce we've come to about my night habits, please," Matt finishes with a squeeze of her hand.

 

* * *

 

He runs through his mental checklist the next morning. He knows someone's here but he's drained and sore and needs to get himself together before he leaves the sanctuary of his bedroom.

Meditation, check. Shower and fresh bandages, check. Shave - _un-check_. He can go another day without, he decides, following the scent of coffee into the main room once he has on his softest sweatpants and socks.

Marci isn't who he expects but she passes him coffee and doesn't hear Foggy. "Hey."

"Hey. What's with the early visit?" She crosses her legs and he can tell she's wearing hose. "And why are you dressed up?"

"Foggy swore you'd be fine but he also says he was panicked out of his mind for the first couple of months after he found out. And we're going to church with you."

That's suspicious. "Why?"

" _Because_. I have to tell you some shitty news that's going to make lunch with my family afterwards very uncomfortable for you - and that means we're suffering through Mass to make it up to you."

He puts the coffee down and turns to face her. "How shitty? Because usually it takes a funeral to get Foggy in a church, your wedding's not even in a church - "

She snickers. "Relax. Just. My parents hate your guts."

He remembers he's not wearing a shirt when his laugh pulls at his bandage. "Is that news? _Wait_ \- am I getting demoted from best man?"

"As if Foggy would get married without you there - which is, kind of, the problem. My parents hate you because I've hated you for years. The only time Fog used to give me the time of day was when you were having a snit."

Snits. "That's not true - "

"Whatever, I talked to my Mom a lot about my boy-problems and they, well, think you're an alcoholic - not the trendy Jessica Jones kind, either. They love Jessica - they're huge fans of the Defenders - but that's Daredevil and it doesn't change their opinion of Matt Murdock."

He shrugs. "Does that mean I don't have to do the wedding toast? Because I was promised an open bar and the alcoholism cover is a problem."

"Are you mad?"

"I've been called worse, so I guess it depends on how much it matters what they think," Matt replies honestly. He can tell she's holding back her reply and he doesn't want to be on the wrong end of a debate with Marci this early. "It's not upsetting enough for me to make you go to church with me."

"Foggy's mad," Marci sighs.

"Foggy's parents don't like me much, you know. They don't think I'm an alcoholic, but they think I'm in underground fight clubs - and maybe soulless for selling my soul to the devil."

"No they don't - " she protests.

He takes a sip of the cooled coffee. She makes it better than Foggy. "They actually think I'm bipolar, which, fair."

"Oh."

"They would never say it to Foggy's face, though - or Theo as far as I know - but I hear more than I should." He lets out a breath. "My record speaks for itself and I already tried hiding from my name. Didn't go well."

She waves her hands suddenly, her bracelets slipping down to clink on her watch. "Why do you hate me, since we're all friends today?"

"I don't hate you. Foggy - he's always had 'dibs' on you," Matt mutters. "If I was nice to you, he'd assume I was flirting - and girls weren't always nice to him before he got over his whole, thing, with body hair. If I hated you, I would have scared you away years ago."

"I guess that's better than 'bros before hos' - that's the only answer he ever gave me about Elektra."

 _Yellow alert_.

She flips her hair. "Maybe I was just happy to have Foggy to myself for a while but I liked you better when you were with her."

"Pause."

"She made you happy, but of course Foggy didn't see it, he's been half in love with you since you toddled into his life. He wants you accessible to him at all times because he doesn't think anyone else will look after you appropriately," she snaps.

Huh.

"But you - **bloomed** when you were with Elektra. It drove Foggy nuts - but that girl was like bat-nip to you. She made you happy - "

"Marci - "

She holds up her hand to stop his words. "I'm sorry you lost her. That's all. I don't know the details, but I know you loved her and she broke your heart - twice - "

Matt holds up one finger. "She only did it on purpose once, she died the next two times. But - thank you," he says honestly. No one else considers Elektra's loss a bad thing.

"Again, I don't know the details of all your - _everything_ \- but from a completely outsider point of view - she loved you back. The way she looked at you - and anyone else who dared look at you when she was around - she wasn't faking that."

He isn't prepared for this kind of emotional growth today but luckily she seems to get it and moves on. "Foggy should be here soon, I sent him back for different shoes so we could have our come to Jesus talk."

"Is that what this is?" Matt laughs. "Please don't make Foggy go to church, it's my private time. He's only allowed to mess with my routines during workdays - weekends are mine to spend as I please."

The door opens on cue - he's been sensing Foggy's worry for two blocks. "Everything okay in here? Problems with shirts this morning, Matt?"

"I wasn't expecting company and the coffee distracted me. I'm trying to get you out of church," Matt replies. "She's worried my feelings will be hurt if her folks think I'm a fuck-up."

"She shouldn't have been talking about you behind your back," Foggy pouts.

Matt pauses to let those words settle in. "No harm, no foul. I don't have a problem meeting them for lunch but I don't need moral support for church. If she insists on paying it forward, you know what you can do?"

"Check your laundry for bloodstains before you send it out?" Foggy grinned.

"That's why you're my best friend," Matt laughed.

"Good, now go put on a shirt while I kiss my fiancee."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Panic at the Disco, of course ;)


End file.
